those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Camping
Camping is a tactic used to survive higher level waves, usually the last wave; wave 15, where players find a strategic point where the Infected can only come through in one direction. Players then set up defenses such as barbed wire in chokepoints to slow Infected down or clap bombs as a contingency defense measure, and place .50 cals or set themselves up at the rear of the fortified position to be able to fire on incoming Infected. Those in camping positions often find themselves faced with the threat of Bloater spores in open spaces, and Bursters in indoor enclosed spaces. It is recommended you work together with higher level players, stock up on ammo and health, and bring a weapon with high punch, damage, fast reload time, and high ammo capacity (such as LWRC, CMMG MK47 Mutant, M60, AK47) as you will be dealing with large hordes of Infected. To conserve ammunition, players should take their time when aiming and firing, and fire at the head for maximum damage. The Flamethrower is a very effective and invaluable weapon in camping, as the close-range flames mow down multiple infected and negate Burster spores. Camping Spots on Maps Bypass A frequent camping spot is at the very back end behind the counter in the gun store, although it is susceptible to being overrun by infected because of its limited space and moving room, and multiple points of entry for infected. Barbed wire is placed in the doorways into the area behind the counter. A less common camping spot is the corner of the map past the military barracks, near the parked Humvees. While it gives more room to move around, Bloaters can attack players using spores if not eliminated soon enough. A calculated straight line of barbed wire can be placed down as Infected line up in a column towards the players. Another effective camping spot is in the barrack with the tables (mess hall) There are multiple item and fortification spawns. If the spot becomes overrun, you can simply run out the back door. Camping in the barrack with the cots can easily get you cornered and killed, it is safer in the barrack with the tables.Additionally, way the infected spawn and the way the barracks are positioned ensure that the zombies will only approach through the main entrance, not the back entrance. District The bedroom in the second floor of the bookstore is the first location that comes to most players' minds. The space through the staircase and kitchen allows room to set up fortifications. Barbed wire is commonly set up in the line of sight of the doorway, through the kitchen and partially out to the staircase. Bloaters and Bursters can overwhelm any players inside, being forced against windows where Bloaters can attack them, or in the enclosed space, where Bursters can explode and cause collateral damage. Alternative camping spots include the top of either of the bleachers in the theater, which provide more space, and the seats may come with additional loot. Barbed wire is placed at the bottom of the bleachers, or on the stairs themselves. Ranch The upstairs balcony of the red barn provides an excellent position to camp, with a single staircase, an overview of the ground floor, and a line of sight outside to the field. Barbed wire is often placed on the staircase up to the loft. Infected can overrun the entire balcony if players do not suppress them quickly enough coming up the staircase. RobloxScreenShot20191116_224116344.png A secondary location is in the far back of the storage room in the ranch house, although players do not use this spot as often, likely due to its proximity to several major Infected spawns. Barbed wire is often placed at the doorways leading to the storage room. Prison The showers are a good spot, as they funnel Infected through a single doorway, and the showers may also hold additional loot. Don't let a Burster get too close, as the explosive force may damage players in the enclosed space. Barbed wire is placed at the doorway to the showers. Bandicam 2019-10-26 16-02-04-277.jpg Bandicam 2019-10-26 11-24-51-834.jpg Alternatively, it is possible to camp on the catwalks, with the narrow catwalks acting as a chokepoint for Infected, although there is a risk of getting hit by Bloater spores. Barbed wire is placed on the catwalks themselves. RobloxScreenShot20191109_125847428.png| RobloxScreenShot20191109_125956176.png| Formerly, the Kitchen was one of the definitive camping locations, before the addition of the doors from the Mess Hall were added. Mill Almost all players opt to use the catwalk located in the lumber mill building, setting up a .50 cal on one or both of the platforms, and placing barbed wire on the stairs and the long catwalk between platforms. Alternatively, it is possible to camp on the far left side of the ice near the lumber mill building, although such a position would be exposed, and players would have to focus their attention on all sides. Cabin Due to Cabin's precarious nature as the map that spawns in the most Infected, it is highly possible that any attempt to camp will be overrun by Infected. While this may be the case, some players attempt to use the office in the bottom floor as a fortified position, though it is not recommended. A suggested strategy for any player would be to remain outside and utilize the open space around the cabin to line up and pick off Infected. Cargo Camping on Cargo mostly consists of holding the line between the second and third boarding ramps from the front, on either side of the ship, or from the starboard (right) side if resources are limited. Players should have ample room to retreat and gather loot and ammo from the rear area. Due to the volume of Infected, barbed wire may not always be able to set up. While it is possible to camp from the stern (back) or the bow (front) of the ship, loot and maneuvering room would be limited. Barbed wire would be placed in a straight line from the boarding ramps. Additional care must be taken on covering the middle aisle in case any Infected attempt to pass through. An effective camping spot on Cargo is located in the back corner of the map, the one with the wooden crates. Almost all of the infected will be funneled through the crates, but a few may come from the ship. Another spot is directly on the other side of the map of the one listed above. All of the zombies will be funneled through one spot, to make it easier to get punch kills. The lack of items makes it harder to defend. Moving around will make them come from multiple directions. Manor Manor's open nature allows players to be much more spacious with their fortifications. Many players consider the second floor office to be the best spot for camping, as the effects of a Burster are mitigated by the space. However, Bloaters are still able to launch spores through the windows if a player is close enough to them. Barbed wire is often placed on the staircase and in the doorway directly in front of the office. manor camp.jpg bandicam 2019-11-10 12-59-13-458.jpg An alternative position is the end of the second floor corridor on the long balcony over the main hall, which gives a view of both staircases on the left and right. Infected coming from the back of the manor will be funneled through the central yard and up the main staircase, which allows them to be picked off along with Infected coming from the front and sides. Another good spot for camping is at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the second floor corridor. From that spot, you will be able to shoot the infected from afar. You can even get long range kills by shooting infected that come from the garage. The infected will only come from in front of you, unless someone leads the infected from the top of the stairs. The stairs also give you a chance to run, instead of being cornered and killed. (page still incomplete! feel free to contribute anything. images are requested.)